


A Collection

by LadyQuinnzell



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cane, Domme, F/F, Impact Play, Kink, Kinktober, Mistress, Other, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, blindfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinnzell/pseuds/LadyQuinnzell
Summary: Small, kinky smut drabbles inspired by kinktober prompts.  Some will have fandoms, others are just smut.
Kudos: 13





	A Collection

I had scoffed at the position at first. Blindfolded and bound, I had not recognized the predicament for what it was. Now, as I twisted in my bonds, I couldn’t help but admire Her sadism.

She had strung me up by my wrists, leaving me almost dangling from the ceiling. The ropes bit into my hands and wrists. They were long enough that I could stand with both feet on the ground, but the burn in my shoulders grew with each passing second. I pulled myself up on my tiptoes, trying to relieve the strain. It worked, but I could only stay balanced for so long. I tried to find a better angle, but I was only choosing between discomforts. 

I knew She was watching me. Savoring my torment. I strained my ears, trying to hear a step, a movement, anything -- but all I could hear were my own small gasps and whimpers.

_ Crack _ .

The first strike came out of nowhere, landing directly across the back of my thighs. I gasped in shock, every muscle in my body tensing.

_ Crack _ .

My back erupted in pain. I yelped, twisting on my tiptoes, trying instinctively to get away from the pain that flared.

_ Crack. Crack. Crack.  _

The cane fell in a flurry of blows. I screamed, writhing in my bonds, trying desperately to avoid the blows that fell across my breasts, my thighs, my back-- but there was nowhere I could go. Every inch of me was exposed to Her, and She made sure I knew it.

I had long since lost track of the blows when they suddenly stopped. I hung in the air, sobbing quietly into the silence.

A hand caressed my tear-stained cheek. The soft touch made me flinch, and She chuckled. 

“You’re doing very well,” She purred. 

I sank into Her touch, floating on the sound of Her voice. I had asked Her to push me, to take me to new heights. And now I was soaring. 

“Are you ready for more?”

There is a clarity that shines through the cloud of pain. I managed a breath.

“Yes please, Mistress.”

She hummed in approval, and I shuddered in anticipation.


End file.
